Amor y muerte
by kAriiNaahx3
Summary: En su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry tiene que superar muchos obstáculos para poder llegar a amar a alguien, tanto como amó a Ginny. Un poco de amor entre Ron y Herm. Celos, tragedias, amor y mucho más.


-Harry, lo siento mucho… pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer… se ha ido- decía Luna en un susurro, su cálida voz no parecía tener aquella presencia y seguridad que antes demostraba. Ahora la muchacha se veía insegura, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos claros, que en el momento mostraban un brillo particular; pero no permitiría que eso pasara, tenía que ser fuerte… por el bien de los dos. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho de diecisiete años, su cabello negro azabache volaba libremente con el aire, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que le cortaba la frente. Las lágrimas saladas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, rebelando la profunda tristeza que sentía al estar en aquella situación. La pérdida de un ser querido es muy devastadora, y no era la primera vez que el moreno sufría por algo así. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, para atormentarle una vez más.

_Los únicos ruidos que se oían en la sala común de Gryffindor era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el rasgueo que hacía la pluma en el pergamino. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter eran los únicos que se encontraban aún ahí, a tan altas horas de la noche. El moreno aún no acababa sus deberes, debido a que casi todo el día había estado en los terrenos del castillo. Como nuevo entrenador del equipo de Quidditch, tenía mucho más trabajo, además que también tenía otras responsabilidades. Ahora que estaba en su séptimo y ultimó año en Hogwarts, le parecía que todo era mucho más difícil, ya no le quedaba tiempo para divertirse con sus amigos, como antes lo hacía. Una pequeña pila de libros se alzaba en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Su amiga, como siempre, se había quedado para ayudarle. Eran ya más de las doce de la noche cuando la castaña se puso de pie._

_-Ya terminé de corregir tu resumen para Pociones, Harry. Creo que eso es todo- le dijo Hermione, a la vez que colocaba el pergamino sobre los demás libros del Gryffindor._

_-Muchas gracias- respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa, parándose también del sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió lentamente, revelando a una muchacha pelirroja. Ginny entró a la sala, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no tenía idea de que alguien más se encontraba en aquella habitación. Tenía un aspecto terrible, parecía que había estado llorando, unas grandes ojeras se asomaban por su rostro, el cual estaba más pálido que nunca. Harry y Hermione se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver a la pelirroja, pensaban que ya estaba dormida en su cuarto, nunca imaginaron que estaría rondando por el castillo a aquellas horas._

_-¡Ginny¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Harry, intentando esconder la preocupación en su voz. La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar al moreno._

_-¡Harry, Hermione! No los había visto- contestó la pelirroja con voz tímida, intentando sonreír con naturalidad- … eh… bueno, he estado haciendo algunas cosas, nada importante. Es mejor que ya me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches._

_Harry intentó detenerla, pero Hermione le hizo una seña para que se callara, así que el moreno no tuvo otra opción que ver a Ginny subir las escaleras y perderse entre la oscuridad._

_-Harry, no te preocupes. Déjala descansar un poco, y mañana le preguntas todo lo que quieras- le dijo Hermione con voz apagada._

_-Pero… ¿no la viste? Se veía horrible… ¿Qué tal si esta en problemas¡Tenemos que ayudarla!_

_Hermione sonrió levemente, mientras miraba a su amigo con suspicacia y curiosidad._

_-Aún te gusta Ginny¿verdad?- preguntó la castaña. Harry sintió un leve calor en las mejillas._

_-No- le contestó, mientras Hermione comenzaba a reírse. Después de eso, el muchacho decidió irse también a su dormitorio. No quería comenzar a hablar de ese tema con Hermione._

_… Desde ese día comenzó todo. _

Harry se encontraba ahora frente a su cuerpo inerte. Su cabello rojo y su cara angelical e inocente hacían que el moreno se sintiera aún peor. Todavía no podía digerir aquello completamente… no podía creer que Ginny estuviera muerta. De todas las personas, ella era la que menos merecía aquello. Harry derramó una última lágrima, mientras sentía cómo su corazón se destruía poco a poco. Sintió una mano tocar la suya, volteó y vio que Luna aún seguía a su lado. Se quedaron unos minutos más ahí, tomados de la mano, viendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, ahora sin vida, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.


End file.
